


Sinner

by Seeking_Solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Artist Inspired, Because who wouldn't fuck a dragon?, But that's what most people call it so bestiality, HOLY SHIT MAJOR HEAVENSWARD SPOILERS, It makes more sense if you see the art, It's not really beastiality if it's a sentient creature, M/M, More like dragonfucking, Other, Seriously it's explicit, There is no tag for "this is consentual but uncomfortable"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking_Solace/pseuds/Seeking_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinner? Or saint? Where is the line between heresy and devotion? </p><p>A leader does what they must for their people, even if it were not the path they would walk otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to obtain permission from Witch of Avalon (http://www.furaffinity.net/user/witchofavalon/) to cite her piece "Sinner" at http://www.furaffinity.net/full/17174324/ as inspiration for this story. It was something she created on her own; I had no part in its glorious conception. I merely saw her sketch and felt the need to put some story behind the art. 
> 
> So if you're able, please thank her for her kindness in letting me draw from her inspiration to bring you this story! 
> 
> (And check out the other artwork in her gallery! She draws some lovely things!)

The realization, when it comes, unnerves him to his very core.

 

Every son and daughter of Ishgard was taught the story of the heretic saint Shiva, that they would walk from sin and stay on the path of righteousness in the eyes of Halone.

 

Every son and daughter of Ishgard was taught the peril of consorting with dragons, that they might steel their will in time of crisis and raise a blade in defense of their homeland.

 

Every son and daughter of Ishgard was raised on lies, and shackled to their ignorance by the willingful sins of their fathers.

 

Ser Aymeric of the Order of the Knights Most Holy, chosen leader of the new Ishgard, knew full well that a time had come for change. The time had come for truth, and to make peace with their ancient enemy. He had sworn to Midgardsormr, Father of Dragons, that he would do all in his power to bring about an era in which man and dragon could live side by side once more, no longer driven apart by hatred, fear, and fallacies.

 

Yet before Halone and the stars, he had never considered what renewing that vow would mean.

 

Midgardsormr reclined before him, his head resting at eye level, scrutinizing Aymeric’s every move. The dark-haired Elezen considered his next words carefully, aware that what he said could forever destroy any hope of peace for his beloved homeland.

 

“What you ask of me goes against every teaching of our holy order, every vow I swore as a knight, every certainty I have ever known as a citizen of Ishgard. Yet dragons and men are all children of the gods alike, and if so much we took as writ and rule has been a lie, I cannot say that my damnation is sure.” The knight took a deep breath, and bent knee to the dragon before him, drawing his sword and laying it flat in front of the dragon’s folded claws. “I will do as you ask.”

 

The dragon lord remained silent for a moment, the expression in his eyes unfathomable.

 

 _“Divest thyself of garments, mortal, and partake of the blessing of dragons,”_ the wyrm spoke. The great dragon stood, and Aymeric had cause to be thankful that the Father of Dragons was able to take on smaller forms at will - he had no desire to be torn to shreds in the draconic rite of commune.

 

The Holy Knight racked his armor one piece at a time, stripping to the skin as the elder dragon had commanded, and returned to kneel in front of the creature. Midgardsormr reached with a taloned paw to tip the man’s chin up towards him.

 

 _“Thou art afraid,”_ the wyrm commented, his tone amused. _“Think ye that I would violate our pact before it has been consummated?”_

 

If he lied, Midgardsormr would know. If he spoke the truth… Aymeric swallowed, and met the dragon’s gaze.

 

 _“Bow,”_ the dragon commanded, _“On thy knees as if before thy Fury.”_ The talons pushed him downwards, and the Elezen obeyed, clenching his hands into fists in a hopeless effort to stop them from shaking. He screwed his eyes shut and prayed he would be able to survive the pain.

 

There was a soft rattle of scales and leathery wings, and the faintest bite of aether tickled at Aymeric’s senses. A presence loomed over him, and he felt the heat of the dragon’s belly as it pressed down against his back. His breath caught in his throat as draconic forelimbs settled on either side of his arms, talons carefully settling over his clenched hands with a delicate touch he was unaware dragons were capable of. The tip of Midgardsormr’s tail curled around the two of them, barbed and bladed edge just visible at the edge of his gaze. Powerful hips settled against Aymeric’s back, and the Elezen tensed as something hot and wet slipped between his thighs.

 

_The bond between dragon and man may yet be renewed. Even as Shiva pledged with Hrealsvelgr, I will make this vow in front of the gods that war between our peoples is finished. Yet ye must swear the same before thy gods and all that thy nation holds holy._

 

Contrary to the dread Aymeric felt in his very core, Midgardsormr was gentle and almost tender with his slim frame, resting his chin on Aymeric’s shoulder and rubbing his dropped phallus between the elf’s shaking legs. He shuddered as he felt the thick pre smearing his skin, felt the hot length of the dragon pressing first against him, and then into his body…

 

_"Sinner! Heretic! Consort of dragons, Dravanian whore! Slut of Shiva, dragon fucker, violator of sacred oaths-"_

 

He broke, insults and degradations he’d suffered at the hands of Zephirin in the Vault echoing in his mind as Aymeric bore the Father of Dragons upon his back and inside his body.

 

He broke, but refused to cry out against the creature’s movements, refused to beg for mercy, refused to betray the trust of the mighty dragon who had given him the chance to save his homeland.

 

He broke, and moved against the rhythm of the thrusting drake, ground himself backwards even as tears of shame spilled from his eyes, let the quiet gasps and whimpers slip from his parted lips as Midgardsormr made free with his body, lifting him from the ground (still impaled upon the dragon’s pulsing erection) and settling Aymeric into his lap to splay astride him.

 

The growl in the dragon’s throat grew deeper, and Aymeric clutched at the dragon’s hide, legs wrapping as much around the scaly beast as his body allowed, begging and pleading for he knew not what -

 

\- a fierce snarl, a blast of blue aethyric fire, and a rush of heat and wetness inside of him made Aymeric sob, in pleasure or pain or fear he wasn’t sure -

 

\- and the dragon was settling him carefully against one of the cushions he had reclined on earlier, one talon gently swiping a string of sticky semen from Aymeric’s thighs and brushing it lightly across his forehead in a pattern Aymeric knew well. The cross of Saint Shiva.

 

 _“With this chrism, thou art of the dragons. Now, mortal… mine end of the pact must be fulfilled as well.”_ Aymeric shook, unable to speak, hopelessly paralyzed as Midgardsormr drew close, tucking his tail behind the Elezen man, and turned his attention to the human’s groin.

 

A warm, soft breath on his belly made Aymeric’s eyes jolt open. Midgardsormr gazed up at him, snaked his tongue from between scaled lips, and carefully curled it around the dark-haired elf’s half-erect member. He gasped as the dragon intimately caressed him with his scaly maw, slicking him with thick saliva and squeezing in a way no human mouth could ever mimic.

 

_“Breathe, mine knight, and permit me to beg a boon of thee. Mark me as I have marked you, and seal our bond in the eyes of the gods.”_

 

Aymeric reached with a trembling hand to lay his fingers against the dragon’s cheek, touched the beast loving him and indicated with twitches and soft cries when his partner pleased him, forgot in the heat of passion and lust that he had committed the damning sin of lying with a dragon, wondered how anything so pure and clean and gentle as love could be seen as heresy in any form -

 

\- cried out softly as he climaxed, spraying his seed into the dragon’s maw and across his muzzle -

 

\- and moved his shivering fingers through the sticky white trail, tracing the same cross between  Midgardsormr’s horns on the crest of his head.

 

_“With thy chrism, I am of Ishgard. May the stars and gods witness our vow, and may the stones shake in resonance to our song of peace.”_

 

Midgardsormr moved to encircle Aymeric, cradling the exhausted man among scales and hide, settling his chin on the Elezen’s shoulder. Mind still whirling, Aymeric curled against his draconic lover, seeking shelter from his fears in the coils of the elder dragon.

 

Sinner.

 

Saint.

 

All that separated the two was love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been begging me to tell it for WEEKS. AptGoodTouch gave me the courage to do so, and Witch of Avalon permission to provide you with the gorgeous art that inspired it. Thank you very much for reading it! I hope you enjoyed my awkward dragon x human erotica.


End file.
